


love proof

by kuro49



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Jason Todd, M/M, jaydick_flashfic: valentine's crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason's heart never stood a chance, zylon fibers and posturing be damned.





	love proof

**Author's Note:**

> playing super fast and super loose with the flashfic prompt of valentine's crime (because there is absolutely no reference to valentine and the crime is all offscreen but uh this is mostly robinjay crushing on robindick).
> 
> also for stevieraebarnes because she wanted more titans 'verse.

 

It's a rare sight for two lone Robins on a perch this far outside Gotham.

Jason is on his second cigarette, almost burnt down to a stub when Dick finds him on the rooftop across from Clay's apartment building. Domino mask over his face, a breath of nicotine holding inside his lungs, Jason waits in his Robin suit streaked with the blood of the cops he had brutally put down like some kind of macabre claim to the mantle.

Dropping down next to him, Dick starts slow, nodding at the last flickering embers held between two gloved fingers.

"Does B approve?"

It is not an apology in any shape or form. It still startles a reaction out of Jason when he shoots him a funny look from underneath his lashes in disbelief at the question he is being asked because: "Does he _ever_ approve?"

It is just as fair of a question even when they can't be, their point of views unable to remain objective when they are this close to colliding with all that weight heavy behind their words. The two of them are at just the right height to watch the city breathe like it is a living thing. Dick tries not to think of home when he thinks he can see the phantom outlines of gargoyles just out of the corner of his eyes.

"So," Dick doesn't kick out against the edge but it feels like he should, he's come this far just to fall right back into the same talking point, "the Batmobile."

Jason tilts his head to him, black around his eyes leaving the blue-green a vivid thing when he lights a third one up, his mouth curling around the stick as he sucks in hard. "Man," he drags out that single syllable on the release, "you just can't let that go, can you?"

Dick scowls a little at the small amused thing turning the corners of Jason's lips upwards. "I was benched for three weeks for taking off with the Bentley."

"And who says I'm not grounded until I'm thirty?" Jason tells him, rolling his eyes but he is laughing a laugh that is all mirth.

It's Jason's laugh, the way it comes so easily to him that has Dick thinking how the kid is very different after all.

His emotions come quickly, come _easily_ to him. The anger that was aimed at Dick just after the fight sapping out of him when the adrenaline finally goes mellow inside of his veins. Like a well-timed trick, Jason's no good with lying when his tells are all outlined in the open expression on his face, written along the clench of his jaw and the jut of his lip and the quick flick of his wrist that has the ashes scattering.

"How'd you do it?" Dick asks, drawing the attention to the technical details he has a head to focus on instead of all those other little things, like how the kid's cheeks hollow out as he pulls off the cigarette. "How'd you bypass the authentication?"

"It might be built a little differently but the Batmobile is still a car when you strip all that armour away." He says, shrugging, trying for nonchalant but only succeeding so far.

"Are you telling me you hot-wired the Batmobile?"

"It's a little more complicated than just some quick rewiring but uh," Jason pauses, chewing on the inside of his cheeks and Dick has no idea how he hasn't been reading him clean and clearly when the kid shows his hand time and time again before he's ever made a single move. "Yeah," it is breathed out in a quick little puff, the way it broadcasts the underlying intention like he's got his heart on his sleeves for a show and tell, "it's a lot of the same thing. I mean, it's not the worst thing I've done to get away from B."

Jason finishes, trying not for lamely. Thinking back on the very first time where he swung at Bruce with an actual tire iron.

Crimes committed against Batman should hardly be the deciding factor. But it is, and it is a strange sensation when the laughter bubbles out of Dick with what Jason admits to. Domino mask over his face, the familiar ache in every single joint of his hands, it should feel like a bad thing when the Robin suit only ever brought out the worst in him.

Except, he's feeling all right.

"No wonder B likes you." Dick waits for the part of that mouth, the furrow between those brows, and the narrowing of Jason's eyes. Dick gets all of that when Jason turns fully on the ledge to stare at him, looking like he is daring him to lie.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you are just like him." Dick doesn't lie, doesn't need to when he's lived with Bruce for longer than Jason's ever even known of the man. All focus, a lot reckless, and probably a little bit lost in it all.

Jason's eyes are soft around the edges, hair a wild tangle in the wind. "That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"Probably not." Dick tells him, shrug in the line of his shoulders, and in some stark contrast, he sees it, the kid being the one to tether Bruce from crossing those last few lines. "But at least you've got some redeeming qualities."

"And what's that?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Dick doesn't mean to, but he smiles because he sees this too: Jason being something of a good thing that isn't doomed to go down the same road as either Bruce or him if he wants to.

Jason's face goes pink, and it is not at all noticeable in the streaks of city lights that barely illuminate them but he still feels the flush deep and hot and all the way up to the tips of his ears even as he grumbles. "And you're a damn tease."

In retrospect, Jason’s time in Milwaukee with the first Robin exists in a vacuum. Like a fever dream clinging heavily to some misconceived notion of what Robin should be, there are no false pretenses here. Not anymore. There are too many words said in spite and in truth. Strip away every last expectation, Jason sees Dick for who he is, blatant flaws and all.

And isn’t it such a shame that he is still crushing hard despite all the reasons that should have him thinking otherwise?

Dick sees the details even when they are irrelevant, it has Dick going easy on Jason when he chuckles, reaching over like he wants to. He thumps the back of his hand right over the second Robin's chest plate, not hard enough to hurt but enough to be felt, drawing his attention with the motion before he is swiping that third cigarette right from between Jason's fingers.

"Kid, I'm just getting started." Dick says with a smirk, leaving them both in the dark as he stubs the cigarette out along the ledge of the building between them. "You haven't seen me _tease_."

 


End file.
